The Subspace Emissary Continued
The Subspace Emissary Continued is the first entry in the series and is fourth in the timeline. Summary The Smashers believed that they have defeated Tabuu, but they didn't. Master Hand then calls on people from the real world to help defeat Tabuu once and for all. Story At the end of the Subspace Emissary, all of the Smashers are heading home. However, Tabuu reappeared, threatening to kill Master Hand if they didn't come back to work for him. The two comply and Master Hand decides to bring in people from the Real World consisting of mostly teenagers to not only bring people the Smashers back, but to take on a copy of their powers to be able to fight against them. Later on, it is revealed that Tabuu did the same, bringing a few of the Smashers to his side and bringing in people from the Real World. Eventually, the group also goes after the Melee Rejects in hopes of increasing their powers. Characters Protagonists Antagonists * Tabuu * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman Nega Other * Edward Elric * Alphonse Elric * Dr. Val Downston Chapters # Prologue # Meeting the OCs and Wanting Milk # An Angel is First and Curry on Fire # Unleashed and Cosplaying Part 1 # Easter Special Holiday and Special Event Specials are not canon to the story. # Unleashed and Cosplaying Part 2 # Unleashed and Cosplaying Part 3 # Unleashed and Cosplaying Finale # Flashback and the Prize # Q&A 1 Q&As are not canon to the story. # Flying Foxes and the New Guy # Little Puffballs and Summer's Beginnings # Grocery Shopping and Hawaii! # Mountain Climbing and the New Girl # Q&A 2 # Fourth of July Special # The Winter Games and Wipeout Part 1 # The Winter Games and Wipeout Part 2 # The Winter Games and Wipeout Finale # Q&A 3 # Hyrule and High School Part 1 # Hyrule and High School Part 2 # Hyrule and High School Part 3 # Hyrule and High School Finale # Q&A 4 # CONTEST! This chapter was only for the announcement of a contest that m3Atl0Afman was hosting on deviantArt. # Halloween Special # Did you know and the Search for an Author These chapters feature a story that only those from the Author's Notes are in. Their canon is questionable. # Aura Master and Nyan Cat Contest! # Thanksgiving Special # Black Friday Special # Crazy Girl Go Crazy and the AMV Asylum # Racing and 1337 Contest # Christmas Special # New Year's Special # Flashback and 1337 Contest Part 2 # Q&A 5 # Late Valentine's Day Special # St Patrick's Day Special # April Fool's Day Special # The Fight is On and DQ9 Part 1 # One Year Later # The Fight is On and DQ9 Part 2 # The Fight is On and DQ9 Part 3 # The Fight is On and DQ9 Finale # Q&A 6 2 # Stop the Army and Funny Things Part 1 # Stop the Army and Funny Things Part 2 # Gaia Spores and WE'RE SIBLINGS! # Love, Sorrow and AAAAAH! # Q&A 7 # Apocalypse Special # Saving the World and What to Do Part 1 # Saving the World and What to Do Part 2 # Q&A 8 # Restart Tournament and Zombies! # Return and Freakin' Sharks # Fires and Robots and Vacations, Oh My! # New Hyrule and Not High School # Chapters' Endings and College # Q&A 9 # Laughter and Sadness # Getting Ready and POKEMON! # Let's Go and Christmas Celebration # Q&A 10 # Time Skip and Another Contest Part 1 # Time Skip and Another Contest Part 2 # A Time of War and Charity Part 1 # A Time of War and Charity Part 2 # A Time of War and Charity Part 3 # A Time of War and Charity Finale # Q&A 11 # To the Future and At Contentions Part 1 # 420 Special # To the Future and At Conventions Part 2 # Not What It Seems and First Insanity # The Truth and Amiibo Madness # Q&A 12 # Finding Link and POWER RANGERS Part 1 # More POWER RANGERS # Finding Link and POWER RANGERS Part 2 # Finding Link and POWER RANGERS Part 3 # Finding Link and POWER RANGERS Finale # To the Rescue and PARTY! # Final Countdown and Copyright Issues # Epilogue Notes * Writing on SSEC actually began on November 1, 2009, almost a year and a half before the first chapter was published. * Most canon chapters are named based on a naming system. The first half of the title is named based on what will happen in the main chapter. The second half is based on what's happening in the Author's Notes. ** Besides the Prologue and Epilogue, the only chapter that does not follow this naming convention is the Apocalypse Special in which both parts are related to the Apocalypse in some way. *** The Apocalypse Special is also the only special that is canon with the actual story. * SSEC, like many of the other stories, was published on Fanfiction.net first before being published again on Archive of Our Own. * SSEC confirms that multiple different worlds exist alongside the Real World. * TimeStream Pretty Cure makes several appearances in the story. This is because Halona and later Shelby are recruited to fight against Tabuu. ** This is also the story where Shelby and Halona lose the ability to transform into Cure Day and Night. * This is the story where Rose and Len get their limbs back. * The version on Fanfiction.net also has before and after chapter stories called "Author's Notes" where Authoress, m3Atl0afman, nite train, Lex, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and later Aelitafordd along with several other guests appearing. ** Usually, when a guest appears, they end up dying at the end of their tenure. ** The canonicity of these mini-stories are questionable at best. However, some do reveal some backstory of the different characters. * According to the Author, the beginning chapters of this story are her worst writing, but she wouldn't go back and rewrite them because they show how much she has progressed in her writing. Category:Stories Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Brawl Category:Super Smash Brothers Brawl